LSF's Anti-Fascist Genocide Against United Chattastan and the Dominion of Erythnul
United Chattastan and the Dominion of Kalmar were nations that suffered mass-genocide at the hands of the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Staunch allies to the end, both sister countries were attacked by the "Anti-Fascist" movement of the LSF. Both United Chattastan and the Dominion of Erythnul were falsely accused by the LSF on being Nazi Regimes. United Chattastan and Erythnul were both industrial nations based on nationalistic ideals and never once supported racism, hatred, genocide, or any other ideology embraced by Nazism. "Proof" offered by the LSF against Erythnul and Chattastan included the following: 1) Both nations flew the Iron Eagle flag. This flag was placed on CN by the admin and is available to the general public. However, according to the LSF anyone who flies this flag is a Nazi. 2) United Chattastan had a Dictatorship government, and the Dominion of Kalmar was a Totalitarian State. According to the LSF both of these governments are "fascist" and any nation that has a "fascist government" is automatically a Nazi nation. 3) United Chattastan and The Dominion of Erythnul were members of a 3-man alliance called "The Fourth Reich". The third member was Venture Corp, a mostly inactive nation. A Reich is an empire that lasts 1,000 years. Hitler may have used the Third Reich to describe his ambitions for Nazi Germany, but there were two Reich's before him that were not Nazi Reich's. All 3 members of this alliance went to college together and decided to band together on CN. The name "The Fourth Reich" was more a joke than anything between these 3 friends, simply meaning that this small 3-man alliance would be the next major empire and last 1,000 years. It was in no way a front for Nazism. 4) United Chattastan and the Dominion of Kalmar were both tech raiding 2 nations at the time of the incident with LSF. One of these nations, Ophiussa, happened to have a Jewish religion. The LSF accused the Fourth Reich of "ethnic cleansing", intentionally attacking this nation because it was Jewish. Erythnul and Chattastan both adamantly denied this and provided screen shots showing it was a tech raid. The LSF refused to listen to reason. 5) One of the nations of the Fourth Reich, realizing that the LSF wouldn't listen and war was imminent, truced with Ophiussa and then re-declared, listing the reason as "Ethnic Cleansing" to spite the LSF and to point out how ridiculous their accusations were. However, LSF apparently failed to see the oxymoron for what it was. They took screen shots of this second declaration and posted it on CN forums, completely disregarding and refusing to show the first war declaration and to fully explain the reasons behind it. Justifying their actions by the above-mentioned illogical and immature reasons, the LSF ignored all pleas for peace from Chattastan and Erythnul. A LSF member demanded that Erythnul and Chattastan pay tech as tribute, change their flags to a communist banner, and change their governments to Communism. When both nations refused to comply the LSF launched an all-out surprise attack against all 3 nations of the Fourth Reich. Outnumbered, both Chattastan, Erythnul, and Venture Corp were sent into anarchy on the second and third day of fighting. Facing utter annihilation the 3 nations offered full and unconditional surrenders to the LSF. The LSF agreed to "let Venture Corp go" because that nation did not have a "fascist government" at the start of the war. However, the LSF refused to allow the Dominion of Erythnul and United Chattastan to surrender, stating that they would "purge the fascist disease" from the two countries. The LSF then proceeded to perform a mass genocide of both countries, killing off almost all of their population. Even after being ZI'd and bill-locked the LSF continued to harass the "nazi" nations, continually declaring war on them to keep them from being deleted. As one LSF nation, Xantenia, put it "Why would we let you go? You will just delete your nations and make new ones. We don't want your kind playing this game". It took over 2 weeks before Erythnul and Chattastan were finally able to delete their nations. United Chattastan was re-created several days later under the name "New Chattastan", and the Dominion of Erythnul became "The Dominion of Kalmar". Both nations, angry at such unwarranted mistreatment by the LSF, hoped to simply be allowed to move on and enjoy the game free of harassment by the "Anti-Fascists". Chattastan and Kalmar even went as far as to pick "neutral" flags and governments to avoid unwanted attention. However, within hours of creating these new nations the LSF again appeared. Without warning they sent multiple PM's, each stating effectively the same thing "We found you, and as soon as the 2 day peace period expires you will be destroyed again". With no other alternatives and desperate to be rid of the leftist agendas, Chattastan and Kalmar both sought refuge within Nordreich. The Anti-Fascist cowards then departed, seeking innocent victims elsewhere. Afterward the political instability between Nordreich and the LSF led to war. As a direct result of the continued LSF anti-fascist attacks against innocent players such as Erythnul and Chattastan, Nordreich declared war on the LSF, destroying many of its members. Erythnul and Chattastan arranged to be given as targets the very same LSF members that harassed them. When the dust settled from Operation Fall Rot (or the St. Patrick's Day Massacre as the LSF called it) Nordreich emerged victorious. Also, New Chattastan and the Dominion of Kalmar both defeated every single LSF nation that originally attacked them, sending several to ZI and forcing unconditional surrenders from the rest. Having dealt with the cowardly terrorist actions of the LSF, the members of Nordreich, New Chattastan and the Dominion of Kalmar forced the LSF to cease all Anti-Fascists operations. Never again will the LSF terrorize the independent players of Cybernations in an attempt to further their own warped agenda. Category:History